


Show Me Your Kings

by Marked_by_moonlight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BAMF Women, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon Snow is a Stark, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marked_by_moonlight/pseuds/Marked_by_moonlight
Summary: “Show me your Kings, and I will show you the Queens that willed them, that bred them, that taught them to do better.” - Nikita GillORThe five women that shaped Jon Snow.





	Show Me Your Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones! Don't sue me!

Jon had known Sansa for as long as he could remember. Her bright red curls like weirwood leaves, cascading down her back.

She was a sweet thing. Full of light. She’d been bathed in the light of the Seven, Lady Stark’s gods. Jon didn’t get that as a babe. He wouldn’t’ve wanted it anyways. 

The Old Gods were enough. Sansa always came to him for tales of knightly honor and sweet maidens. She knew he would not laugh at her like Robb or Theon.

So he is shocked, all these years later, to find Sansa in the Godswood of Winterfell.

Ramsay Bolton’s screams had echoed around Winterfell’s grey stone walls, and he knew it was sweet Sansa that had caused them.

She’d changed into something too fierce and sharp for his liking. She opposed his going South, for good reason, he supposed.

She had led the North well in his absence. The Northern Lords were furious with him, for bending the knee to the Dragon Queen, to Dany. Sansa was too. 

Her anger had taken him by surprise. It shouldn’t have, he supposed. But he always did know nothing. It was full of bitter cold, and raging fury. She hadn’t spoken to him for days. 

Whenever he saw her, she was surrounded by gaggles of Northron women. Aly, Jory, and Lyanna Mormont, The Manderly girls, Alys Karstark. They formed an impenetrable guard around her, seemingly never ending in their protectiveness.

It was the crypts that made him realize exactly what it was he’d done. He’d betrayed the North, not just Sansa. The ramifications of his actions hit him in the face like a wet fish.

Jon Snow resolved to do better. For all his people.


End file.
